Speaker recognition technologies may include speaker identification (ID) systems that identify a person by analyzing characteristics of the person's voice. In some examples, sound source localization (SSL) systems also may be used to locate an active speaker. Both speaker ID systems and SSL systems may be used to achieve speaker diarization, or partitioning an audio stream of a multi-person conversation into homogeneous segments in which a single speaker is active in each segment.